Many web sites are primarily designed for mouse input. That is, the web sites react to script events such as mousedown, mouseup, mousemove. However, newer hardware devices and evolving platforms have provided the capability for entering input by other ways, e.g., touch input and input through a natural user interface (NUI). These newer devices and systems can present compatibility and performance challenges for applications that were designed primarily for mouse input.